battleofthebeingsfandomcom-20200216-history
Radiance
Radiance is a Primary Character. She's a demigod whose mother gave her up for the beauty of science. Radiance lived all her life at an unknown and unplotted island by herself and three scientists until she escaped. When she did, she ended up in Mir. Early Life Radiance was born in 1907 to the Greek goddess Eris. Due to Eris being the goddess of discord, Radiance inherited those traits. Despite being born normal, in terms of demigods, being subjected to experiments quickly made her different-and dangerous. She appears as a fourteen year old girl, however, she is over one hundred years old. Life During the Machine Lord Games Camp In the Machine Lord training arena, Radiance met many other competitors, and to her delight, monsters. Overall, she did well during train, excluding the time when acid rain fell upon the Camp. Radiance, not wanting to go back to her bunk, stayed in a tree, and although acid could not physically harm her, she could feel the pain of a normal person multiplied by three. Physical Appearance Radiance is around five foot, eight inches. She has waist lenght, black hair, which she usually lets hang, as she doesn't really know what to do with it. Her eyes are a silvery color, which often flash when she is in the presence of someone she despises (Vampire Lord). Radiance is of Japanese descent. Normally, she wears anything that won't get in her way, except for modern clothing. Once, she stated: "Jeans are too tight! And itchy! Why do the humans wear those?" She also has a problem with sunglasses, jewelry, and heels. Personality Radiance is a very violent character. Often, she deals with her problems by killing the nearest thing to her, or going for archery practice. To Radiance, archery practice involves climbing a very high tree, and shooting birds, as they are very good "moving targets". Despite protests against her doing this, Radiance ignores them, and continues doing whatever it is she wants to be doing. Radiance loses her temper very quickly, and is very irritable. She glares at people often, while crossing her arms, and turning away. Whether she actually dislikes the person does not factor in due to her not really caring much. Her nature is completely sadistic, and she cares very little about other characters' feelings. Since she was experimented on, it is unknown if this is her true personality, or if she was modified to have this nature. It is implied that Radiance is not mentally stable due to her stubborness, and her innability to follow directions. She will go to extremes just to make other characters hurt or uncomfortable. She also attempted to blow several parts of Mir up. Despite her coldness, there is a soft side seen only by few. Radiance may be kind on occasion to her "friends". She is selfless, but only when it comes to her true friends. Other than that, she would always choose herself over anyone. Weapon(s) Radiance, by choice, would always fight with her two reflective knives in a melee battle. If needed for long range, however, she just connects both knives at the hilt, and it becomes a bow. Radiance is not one for armor, as her skin is hard enough anyway, and armor makes her slow. Currently, however, she is fighting with no weapons, as a certain nurse has them. Relationships Tridah Tridah is one of the few characters who Radiance likes. Usually, upon seeing Tridah, Radiance runs to hug her. Radiance met Tridah froom the first time she was at Mir-when she was a purple haired, blue eyed elf. Eventually, the two became closer, and then friends. Nireth Like Tridah, Nireth is also one of the only characters that Radiance likes. Because Radiance can see auras, she saw that Nireth still had the innocence of a child, something that is only seen in one out of ten million people. Category:Primary Characters Category:Unaligned Category:Beings Category:Being